Destiny Dosn't Have One Path
by Bloody Crow
Summary: If there was olny one path in life ot chose than would it even be living..These Starbearers think nothing is predetrmined and are willing to go against the One King,will they live.. it all rests on thier's and the Infinity's shoulders. Suikoden Teirkries.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new suikoden teirkries story I'm sort of new to writing story's so I hope I can do this story justice. I am also a huge suikoden tierkreis fan so I hope every one likes my story the main characters name is Ice ,and this is based during when the star-bearers were fleeing from Cynas from the order to the castle ruins through Grayridge.I will also be writing through Ice's point of view, depending on the situation I might be writing through other starbearers points of view. Enjoy the story.*Disclaimer*I do not own suikoden teirkries or any of it's characters.**

* * *

We were running so hard after escaping cynas ,we had been on the run for at least 5 and a half days. But that was only half the effort and the next step is getting to Grayridge I thought but than a voice interrupted my thoughts,"I'm tired"I knew it was Erin's voice.

"C'mon the order is probably still after us." I said very quickly.

"And we are almost at Greyridge"Marica said.

"Yeah it's only about half a days walk if we hurry."said Hotupa in a tired tone. For the rest of the time we walked in silence not wanting to attract attention from any order members.

We walk along the stony pathway with us burning under the afternoon sun "It's olny sprout season why is it so hot?!?!?!"complained Marica.

"We are almost there just a bit more and we will be at Grayridge"said Erin.

"OK well that's good" Marica said ,We rounded another hill for quick way around it only to come to more hills, "Oh come on"I said in a _"why me"_ tone.

"Come on Ice we've had worse than hills"Jale said in a smug tone.

"Yeah yeah I know we have had way worse, but It does not help that this is about the twentieth one today!!!"I yelled Jale just laughed for some reason.

"Well while you were going on about hill we reached the top of this one and grayridge is olny a little more away"Erin said.

"Wait look at that"Erin said worryingly "What" We all said at the same time."I don't know"she said and with we finaly ended our walk and went into the city.

We walked into the all to familier mining city."It looks safe here"Jale said.

"The order probably has not sent out any search parties here yet" said Marica.

"But it looks like there is something going on at the chapter hall"said Erin,"Lets check it out." I said.

"Yeah, it might be something important"answered Marica.

We continued walking through the streets of greyridge it all seemed too quiet more quiet than usual."What's up with this town it's like the towns been muted"Hotupa said.

"Yeah it's really eiree"Marica said.

* * *

"Come on guys hurry up" I said,as we approached chapter hall "Hey!" I yelled!

"Order troops!" Jale said as me and him were in total state of shock .

"What are they doing here?!"Erin asked in a worried tone, "They couldn't be here for us..... could they?"Said Marica in a hushed tone.

" I don't think so the couldn't have gotten here that fast"Hotupa said in a matter-o-factually-tone .

"Ah!this must have been the army we saw at Fort Arc when we were heading for Cynas"hotupa than said.

"Yeah your right" I said.

"That man did say this army probably was heading towards The Magedom."Marica said .

"I guess he was wrong"said Jale.

"What could they be doing here.....?"I asked

"Listen up, soldiers! tomorrow morning we head for the south!"The order commander announced."Our destination is Citro village!"At that momment every thing went silent.

"What?!"I asked out loud, then the commander continued"The lord chancellor has commanded that we show them the One True Way!"he said.

"I want each and every one of you to get a good nights rest for the march tomorrow!"he then announced.

The order soldiers replied"Yes, sir!".

He than announced "One world!One future!", and the troops responded "One world!!!One future!!!"

"What!C-citro v-village the-they are going to citro village!?!?"stammered marica, "Do you think that this is what that strange man was talking about?"Hotupa said.

"Yeah it probably was"said Jale dryly.

"You think they are going to do that to our village?!"asked Marica in a sad tone.

I replied "you gotta be kiddin'!Why would they do that?!"I asked bluntly.

"Probably to spread thier control"said Jale.

" I will go ask my father whats going on"said Erin quickly, as she ran off I shouted "Wait!We'll come with ya!"I shouted after her.

"Well than keep up'' she shouted behind that we all ran after her ,she was much faster than she looked.

As we were running through the alleyway we ran into a girl named Anya It turns out she was a friend of Erin's and has a habit of asking a million questions, after we were done talking to her we ran and entered the Grayridge inn to find Logan watering his plants, "Dad!"Erin yelled in happiness.

"Erin!Ice!All of you!"Logan said in shock!

"Thank goodness you are all safe!".

We than explaind what had happend to him in Cynas and than asked If he knew what was happening with the soldiers in greyridge.

"So you don't know anything more than we do..."Marica said sadly.

"Nope we are completely out of the loop."Logan replied" The army is the one controlling the city now".

"What about Gilliam?He might know something?"Erin asked.

"He and his guards were absorbed into the army just seeing him would be hard"said Logan.

"I see....."said Hotupa sadly.

"Oh wait whats important is Citro village right now"said Logan.

"oh yeah Citro Village"said Marica.

"Our village dosn't stand a chance againsed an army like that we've got to do something"Stated Jale.

"B-but you saw how the chancellor predicted the lightning"Hotupa said

"Yes ....that's true"said Erin.

"We were so busy trying to escape ,that I almost forgot about that part."Marica said, "What does that have to do with anything!?"I asked.

"W-well, if they really can see the future than mabye it's no use fighting them.....?"said Hotupa.

"Then how come we got this far?"I said in a dry tone.

"........... I see your point." Hotupa said.

"So he predicted a single bolt of lightning? Big deal!"I said and than continued"Could have been a coincidence. Even old Yadima in our village can tell when it is going to rain."I stated.

"It also could have been a trick something that they set up."Jale said.

"So to hell with prophecies I say"I said,"The important thing is"I said......."Keeping our village from turning into a place like Cynas!" I yelled

"Right!"Marica answered with enthusiasm.

"I, er...... think so too."Hotupa said"We have to warn the people of Citro Village that the order is coming."Erin said all I said was"We need a rope" than Logan said  
"A rope?"

"I'm impressed! you remembered?"asked Hotupa.

"The ol' brains still working"I responded.

"What are you talking about?"asked Marica.

"The mineshaft gateway!If we use it we could get to the forest ruins in no time!"said Hotupa.

"Oh so that's why we need a rope!To get to the gateway!"said Marica cluing in.

"Thats it exactly!"said Hotupa.

"I have a rope ladder that would be easier for us to use than a rope!"said Logan.

"Thanks,"dad"! that's perfect!"I said, "W-wait "us"?" I said.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Hotupa.

"Not much point in staying in a town like this......No that's a little to harsh I would rather be with Erin! Take me with you guys!"Said Logan.

"Dad.."said Erin in a hushed tone.

"Okay fine!" I said.

"Are you sure about this?I mean,Erin **has **to,because they are after her too, but.......Wouldn't it be safer for the two of you to split off on your own instead of coming with us?"said Marica.

"We're going to a place were we **know **the Order's troops are heading for."Jale said.

"No don't worry about that. I'd feel much more secure with you guys."Erin said.

"Besides, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."said Erin.

"Gee Erin, Even afterall of this trouble?"Said Marica ?

"Don't say that,Marica." responded Erin.

"Erin and I don't think you got us involved."Continued Logan"But right now the sooner we let the people of Citro Village know,the better let's hurry!"said Logan.

"Your right....and thank you!"I said then we rushed out of the inn and towards the mine.

"Same old Ice alway's rushing into things"said Jale

"Yeah but it's one .....never mind."Said Marica , Jale olny responded with a "hmmmm".

After walking for a bit we reached the entrance of the mine."Is it just me or is it darker than last time"said Erin.

"Dunno?" I said. With that we walked into the murky Mine but we all could not help but feel like we were being watched.......

* * *

**Wow good chapter oh and if you wanted More romantic, fight, or fluff you will have to wait until chapter 2. I hope the revised chapter is better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here is chapter 2 I hope It's better than the last one was or was last one good enough am I being critical or am I being a........I'm ranting aren't I oh well this chapter I will have more fighting and possibly some romance depends on what happens, also there are going to be fluff conversations like the one in the last chapter when they were heading to the mine here is the new chapter of Destiny Doesn't Have One Path.*Disclaimer*I do not own suikoden Tierkries or any of the characters.**

* * *

We walked into the mine it stank off sulphur and smoke was there someone smoking in the mine......... I couldn't care less all that mattered right now was Citro headed farther down the tunnel thankfully we did not run into any monsters the ones in the mine are hard as rocks....... I also traded in my cudgel for twin bone blades the balance in the blades helped me because of my training with a cudgel.

We walked down the narrow walkway until we came accross a suprising person, All I could say was "Whoa!".

The guy said "Ho there".

"Semias!?"Marica responded.

"Never thought I would run into you lot in a place like this"Semias said.

"What are you doing here?"Logan asked.

Semias shruged "Let's say I get a little jumpy around those order soldiers.".

"I was planning on layin' low here for a little than head back when every thing is all clear."He said while taking a smoke on his pipe, then he continued "But it looks like they might be there for good, so I was thinking about changing my turf."

I than responded "Well were gonna----!"I was interrupted.

"Well, you all must be in a hurry, guess there is no time right now."And Semias continued." But how bought we make a little bet---- on whether or not we run into each other again?Sound Good?".

"Is gambling all you ever think about?"Asked Hotupa.

"Yes but that doesn't matter......"Semias paused"But I have not decided on were to stay so the results will be completely random"and he continued"I bet you 100 Potch we meet again. What do ya say?"

I replied"Fine! I bet we don't meet again!"

Semias Laughed "Beautiful. It's a bet, then! Just don't let it slip your mind now." and Semias continued "Anyways it's about timeI went on my way." and with that he walked away with a weird smirk on his face.

Marica sighed "Um, Ice?who do you expect to pay you if you win this bet?"?

I than said with confusion "That old gambler of course. Isn't it obvious?"

Marica than said with a 'you are so dumb' look on her face"But if we meet him again you lose."

"Gah!!"I said

"Sometimes Ice I swear" Jale said

"Swear what"I asked

"Nothing. It's a saying."Jale stated

"Oh..... What is?"I asked

"Are you do----" Jale was cut of by two Poison Vipers

"Oh crap"I said while pulling out the twin bone blades

* * *

Marica started it off by releasing her '_Spear torrent_' mark it dealt significant damage and made The Viper's shrivel back a bit the dirt on the floor in the cave around us became mud and made the ground a bit more slippery "Nice one" I yelled to Marica

"Keep your eyes on the battle"She answered back.

While Jale was releasing his '_Two way Strike_' mark of the stars dealt a lot of damage to the Poison Viper's and he lept back into place in front of Viper on the right fell to the ground and sank into the mud it had been slithering through.I released my '_Masterpiece_' mark of the stars and the viper recoiled, I was leaping back and lost my footing in the mud the Viper looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes,and the Viper struck forward, the last thing I heard was Marica shouting out "Ice! Erin get some healing over there right now.".

* * *

Marica watched in amazement as the beast hacked at her best friend right in front of her,she glared at the beast and in rage grabbed one of Ice's swords and ran up to the Viper and while everyone was watching in amazement stabbed it between the eye's."You bastard!You will die for that!"She yelled.

Erin gasped "Marica I wouldn't expect that from you......".

Marica ignored Erin and let her '_Healing gleam_' mark of the stars on to Ice. She could see the mark working and all the wounds on Ice healing and closing up "Jale get me some medicine"Marica said.

Jale reached into his bag and tossed a bottle to opened the cap and put her finger in and tookn out some of the cream inside. she than spread it over his cuts the open broke the silence and said"There that should help it".

I started to open his eyes and Erin sent a healing wave over me, and I could feel it's warmth spread over me and help close the rest of the wound.

"Ow everthing hurts"I said while having my hand to my head.

"Well it should......... you were on the brink of death Ice"Marica said with a low tone.

"I--I was?Really?" I asked

"Yes! I would never joke about this!"Marica Practicly yelled that.

"Whoa, whoa I was just asking a question."I said.

I got up "Plus you think a scratch is gonna keep me down"I said as I got up and walked down the corridor.

"Like I said Ice will always be Ice"Jale said with a smirk.

We started to go down the gloomy corridor and we reached a fork in the path we decided to go on the northern path, we came across a few lizards and disposed of them easily we came down to a ladder which of course we went down we kept following the twisty and turny path we came across the gateway room.

"This is the place!The gateways down there!"Hotupa said

"Okay, let's lower the rope ladder."Logan said.

We lowered the rope into the casm.

"There! That ought to do it!"Hotupa said.

"But..... I don't mean to doubt you, but can we really get to Flesaria Forest from here?"Logan asked.

"Olny one way to find out!"I said

"Wait ,Ice! you aren't supposed to go first! I'm supposed to go first so I can connect this gateway to the one at the fortress!"Hotupa said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" I said.

One Hotupa finished connecting the gateway we started climbing down in to the casm's murky darkness with the hint of light at the bottom.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was as good as the last was a bit shorter than last time.**


End file.
